


A Slip of the Tongue

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fic Exchange, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Language, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Blaise accidentally confesses his feelings to Ginny, but it seemed like it was as good a time as any.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: School's Out For Summer, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts).



> Written for School's Out For Summer event, hosted by Draco's Den on Facebook. Thanks to the mods for hosting! If you love Slytherin pairings as much as I do, be sure to check the group out!
> 
> I do hope my giftee enjoys this. I loved your prompt! xoxo
> 
> Many thank you to my alpha starrnobella and my beta GaeilgeRua for looking this over.
> 
> Also written for Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms Event - trope of friends to lovers.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work.

Blaise looked around the wizarding pub, watching as everyone laughed and celebrated. Today was the last day of term, and to celebrate, a large group of students had headed to the local pub. He saw Pansy and Theo chatting in one of the corners, and Blaise smiled, glad that the two of them had finally worked things out between them.

Looking around, his gaze landed on Ginny Weasley. She was talking in the corner to someone who had studied in the same field as her. Ginny had surprised everyone when she announced that she was attending a Wizarding University for her Mastery, in Charms, no less. It was there that she and Blaise had gotten to know each other - he had also gone for his Charms mastery.

Now that university was finished, they would go their separate ways, and the thought filled Blaise with more dread than he cared to admit. He had been in love with Ginny for the better half of their time at the university, but he never made a move to tell her. Truth be told, Blaise didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship, but still, a part of him wondered if she felt the same way… 

Finishing his Butterbeer, he got up to head to the bar to get another one.

Ginny, however, intercepted him. She held two Butterbeers in her hand and was wearing quite the smile.

“Saw you needed another,” she said cheerfully, handing him one of the Butterbeers. She clinked her glass against his, muttering ‘cheers,’ before they each took a sip. 

Letting out a sigh of refreshment, Blaise looked at her and grinned. “I love you,” the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. Clearing his throat, Blaise turned, gripping his Butterbeer and hoping that Ginny didn’t just hear what he said. 

There was a pause before Ginny reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, preventing him from walking away. “Okay, hold up, what? Because I’m pretty sure I handed you a drink and then you said you loved me.” She looked at him curiously.

Blaise cleared his throat, a slight blush appearing on his face. Averting his gaze from her, he took a long - too long - sip of his Butterbeer.

Ginny glared at him. “I’m still waiting.”

“Er, I meant that I was super appreciative of the Butterbeer,” Blaise attempted to explain. He shuffled back and forth, looking at Ginny.

“If that’s all it was, you wouldn’t be acting so weird,” Ginny pointed out. 

Blaise wanted to scowl, but he couldn’t. Ginny knew him too well; it’s how she knew he was lying. “Haven’t you ever said something without thinking that you wish you hadn’t?”

“So you didn’t mean it?” The tone of Ginny’s voice suggested that it was not the answer she was looking for, and if Blaise didn’t know any better, he detected a bit of hurt in her voice. Hell, her expression said it all. “Want to pretend this never happened?” she asked in a quiet voice. Yup, it was clear he had unintentionally hurt her feelings.

“No!” Blaise half-shouted, knowing that his face was super red now. “I mean, I… Shite,” he muttered under his breath. He was completely botching this up, and he knew it.

“Blaise,” Ginny said quietly, looking at him. The way she was looking at him, however, gave Blaise hope that maybe she felt the same way. Maybe, his best friend felt that spark of love between them, too.

Blaise stepped closer, lowering his voice. “So, hypothetically… What I said. Would it completely freak you out if I said that even if it was a slip of the tongue, it was true?”

Ginny tried to hide her smile but failed. She looked at Blaise, and now a light blush covered her cheeks. “It wouldn’t freak me out,” she said, looking at him. Taking a deep breath, she added, “Honestly, I’d really like it, actually.” She paused. “Hypothetically, of course.”

Blaise exhaled loudly. “Great, because it would really suck if I scared you off because I can’t keep my big mouth shut.”

“You can’t scare me off so easily,” she teased. “Gryffindor, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Blaise countered. “Of course, all my Slytherin finesse has gone completely out the window, clearly.”

Ginny laughed before her expression sobered. “Blaise, did you mean it? Like, really mean it?” She licked her lips, looking at him intently. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Blaise nodded. “Yeah, I do, Gin.”

“So it wasn’t hypothetical?”

Blaise scoffed. “No, but you knew that.”

“Just wanted to hear you say it,” Ginny said, realising the two of them were standing incredibly close. “Say it, Blaise,” she whispered, looking at him. “Tell me, intentionally, this time.” She held her breath in hope.

Blaise grinned. Reaching up, he brushed some of her red hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you.” Slowly, he leaned forward until their lips touched.

Ginny leant into him, pouring her love into the kiss, letting Blaise know that she felt the same way about him. After a few wonderful moments, the two pulled apart.

“Wow,” Blaise said softly.

Ginny smiled softly. “I love you too, Blaise.” She reached down and took his hand into hers, squeezing it. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship,” Blaise admitted. “I decided I’d rather have you as a friend, then not in my life at all.”

“Well, I’m glad you said something,” Ginny told him. “Even if it was an accident,” she teased.

Laughing, Blaise grinned. “Well, if it hadn’t slipped out, I don’t know if I would have gathered the courage to tell you how I felt.”

“You should have borrowed some of my Gryffindor courage,” she teased.

Blaise arched a brow at her. “Or you could have made the first move.”

“True,” Ginny conceded. “I guess we were both so afraid of what could have happened if things went wrong.” She squeezed his hand. “Guess this means we’ll have to make up for time lost.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Blaise asked, seeing the twinkle in her eye.

“I have just the idea,” Ginny murmured, pulling him towards the Floo. He followed, just as eager to get out of the pub.


End file.
